Leur mort était une illusion
by Sentinelle
Summary: Tout était bien".Ca y est,vous avez fini de lire le tome 7,dévoré avec une quasi-adoration. Mais tout n'est pas bien:vous portez le deuil,aussi tristement que si ces morts avaient réellement existé.Vous auriez aimé une autre fin? Venez lire...
1. Les cheveux bleus

Harry sortit du bureau, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il s'arrêta, brusquement étourdi de n'avoir plus rien à faire. Tous les événements qui venaient de se dérouler et auxquels il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de repenser se mirent à défiler dans sa tête : l'attaque du château, le cercle des Mangemorts dans la Forêt, son duel avec Voldemort…

Il démarra soudain, marchant à grands pas dans le couloir désert. Il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire.

-Où vas-tu, Harry ? cria Ron, surpris.

-Veiller Tonks et Remus, répondit-il sans se retourner. Personne n'est auprès d'eux.

Hermione le rattrapa en courant et lui agrippa le bras.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai vu Tonks il y a cinq minutes, elle cherchait Lupin !

Harry accéléra de plus belle, sans rien comprendre, le cœur battant. Pourtant, il avait vu les deux corps étendus l'un près de l'autre, et le fantôme de Remus lui avait parlé…

Ils débouchèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle était encore bondée de morts et de blessés. Ceux qui étaient indemnes allaient de l'un à l'autre, aidant une Mme Pomfresh surchargée, ou restaient prostrés près des corps en pleurant sans bruit. Apercevant sa famille qui entourait le corps de Fred, Ron s'y dirigea, suivipar Hermione. Harry les laissa faire et se dirigea vers la fenêtre Est. Dans l'obscurité, il devinait les corps de Lupin et Tonks, si paisibles et si beaux dans leur dernier sommeil. Il entendit soudain des pleurs entrecoupés de sanglots, venant d'un coin d'ombre près de la fenêtre. Harry s'approcha et distingua une petite forme sombre, surmontée d'une masse bleu vif. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine ; il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux cadavres.

-Ici ! commanda-t-il.

Crac ! Les corps disparurent et un Détraqueur s'éleva dans les airs.

-_Riddikulus ! _hurla Harry, partagé entre la colère et le soulagement.

Crac ! Le Détraqueur tomba à terre et se transforma en cafard. Harry l'écrasa rageusement avec sa chaussure. Puis son regard se tourna vers le coin d'ombre ; les pleurs avaient cessé. Il s'approcha et se pencha doucement vers la petite forme.

-Bonjour, Teddy.

L'enfant le regarda d'un air étonné, puis sourit, ayant déjà oublié l'horrible vision de la mort. Il avait le teint pâle et les traits fins de sa mère, mais ses grands yeux bleus et ses sourcils légèrement arqués le faisaient le fils incontestable de Lupin. Harry se retourna et aperçut Tonks près des Weasley. Il l'appela ; elle accourut, le visage tendu d'inquiétude.

-Tu as vu Remus ? Il…

Elle eut un cri de surprise en apercevant Teddy ; elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras en demandant à Harry :

-Mais comment est-il arrivé là ? Je l'avais laissé à la maison, sous la garde de ma mère !

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, encore sous le choc de la voir bien vivante -l'image de son cadavre n'avait pas encore déserté son esprit-. C'est comme s'il avait transplané tout seul pour venir vous rejoindre ! D'étonnants pouvoirs se révèlent chez les sorciers tout jeunes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui a dû arriver.

-Peut-être, dit Tonks en se levant, Teddy enveloppé dans sa cape. Je rentre chez moi, ma mère doit être morte d'inquiétude, et je reviens tout de suite. Sais-tu où est Remus ?

Après la réponse négative d'Harry, elle tourna sur elle-même et disparut. Harry tourna la tête et regarda de loin la famille Weasley autour du corps de Fred : Mme Weasley sanglotait entre son mari et Percy ; Georges tenait la tête de son frère entre ses mains avec un visage presque fou ; Ginny, Bill et Charlie se serraient les uns contre les autres, comme pour former un mur devant le malheur qui leur arrivait ; Ron était assis, le visage entre les mains, et Hermione lui caressait silencieusement les cheveux. Harry n'osa pas s'approcher. Il se serait senti de trop auprès de la famille en deuil, et il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit la pensée que Fred était mort un peu par sa faute.

Harry se mit à errer dans le château, donnant un coup de main au besoin, cherchant toujours Lupin. Au deuxième étage, il s'arrêta près de la fenêtre défoncée et respira avec plaisir l'air vif de la nuit, qui lui rafraîchissait le visage. Le parc était obscur et agréablement silencieux après le fracas des combats. La lune miroitait sur le lac en filaments argentés, mais elle se cachait de l'autre côté du château.

Harry s'accouda sur le rebord effrité, soudain perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il avait attendu, comme tant de gens depuis des années, avait fini par se réaliser : Voldemort n'était plus qu'un souvenir, le monde des sorciers n'était plus menacé … mais à quel prix ? Et quelle vie s'offrirait désormais à Harry, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la responsabilité de détruire un quelconque mal ?

Se retournant, il aperçut trop tard un grand loup se relever parmi les décombres. Son long pelage était hirsute, et il avait une touffe de poils de chaque côté du museau, qui rappelait désagréablement les favoris de Greyback. La gueule plissée de haine, les yeux cruels, il se jeta sur Harry avec un hurlement.


	2. Le loup blanc

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette et tomba sur le côté, échappant de peu aux larges mâchoires ouvertes, qui dégageaient une haleine chaude et pestilentielle. Greyback fit volte-face et allait réitérer son attaque quand une forme sombre et silencieuse le faucha dans son élan et l'envoya à terre. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, le souffle rauque, mordant, griffant, grognant comme deux bêtes sauvages. Tout en restant à distance respectueuse, Harry se rapprocha, la baguette brandie. L'autre loup était plus blanc, et une longue cicatrice lui barrait le flanc. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête tandis que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine : quatre ans auparavant, devant le Saule Cogneur, Sirius s'était battu contre la même bête. Il était couvert d'égratignures et avait une blessure béante sur la cuisse, mais il se battait avec une rage et une violence impressionnantes. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche : personne ne venait, le bruit ne devant pas s'entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'osa pas s'en aller, fasciné par le spectacle brutal devant lui, et désireux d'apporter de l'aide au besoin. Greyback était plus massif et puissant, mais son adversaire parait souplement toutes ses attaques, animé d'une étonnante énergie, qu'Harry n'aurait pas soupçonnée chez lui. Pourtant, il s'essoufflait déjà et esquivait moins vite.

Avec un grognement victorieux, Greyback le saisit à la gorge, mais il se dégagea avec un cri de douleur, abandonnant une touffe de poils entre les mâchoires de son rival. Il trébucha et tomba, à bout de souffle. Greyback se pencha sur lui avec un étrange rictus qui découvrit ses crocs rougis. Le regard du loup blanc croisa celui d'Harry ; rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se redressa à demi, et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur la gorge de Greyback. Celui-ci eut un cri guttural et se débattit, mais son adversaire tint bon et affermit sa prise. Dans un suprême effort, Greyback le saisit et le repoussa loin de lui. Il glissa sur les pavés rougis. Greyback s'écroula sur le côté, de la bave sanglante coulant de sa bouche. Son souffle ralentit, ses yeux devinrent vitreux ; il laboura une dernière fois le sol de ses griffes et ne bougea plus.

Harry s'approcha du corps inerte et sortit sa baguette.

-_Stupéfix_, murmura-t-il par précaution.

L'éclair rouge alla heurter le dos de Greyback, qui ne réagit pas.

Puis il tomba à genoux près du loup blanc, se maudissant intérieurement de ne connaître aucun sort de guérison. L'énorme bête haletait, la langue pendant entre ses mâchoires entrouvertes. Quand Harry frôla son flanc palpitant, il se mit à trembler violemment et ouvrit les yeux. Harry ne put y lire qu'une chose, aussi clairement que s'il avait crié : j'ai mal. Le sang ruisselait de sa cuisse à travers une mousse verdâtre qui recouvrait les bords de la blessure ; Harry allait y poser la main quand une voix l'interpella à travers le couloir :

-N'y touche pas ! Surtout pas !

Harry retira vivement sa main et releva la tête. Un grand homme aux yeux bleus courait vers lui, portant une lourde sacoche. Il regarda rapidement Harry de la tête aux pieds pour vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé, puis déposa sa sacoche à côté du loup.

-C'est la morsure d'une araignée. Son venin est dangereux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu pendant le combat.

-Je m'appelle Philip Stone, je suis guérisseur à Ste-Mangouste, et un ami de Remus depuis des années. Mme Pomfresh m'a appelé il y a deux heures pour me demander un coup de main.

Ses larges incisives le faisaient un peu zézayer. Il avait les yeux très bleus, petits et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Ses tempes grisonnantes entouraient un visage qui était loin d'être gracieux, mais son calme et sa douceur inspirèrent tout de suite confiance à Harry, sans qu'il sût trop pourquoi.

Stone s'agenouilla, palpa la carotide et regarda les conjonctives, sous les paupières. Puis il inspecta du doigt les nombreuses blessures que le loup portait, en évitant de toucher à celle de l'araignée, qu'il se contenta de regarder attentivement.

-Bon, finit-il par dire, Greyback ne l'a pas raté, mais il n'a rien de grave, hormis son cou et sa jambe. Les autres plaies n'ont besoin de rien, on va les laisser à l'air libre.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit deux fioles et une paire de gants.

-Tu vas m'aider, dit-il à Harry en lui donnant l'une des fioles. Passe ça sur son cou, n'hésite pas à en mettre beaucoup.

Quant à lui, il donna un coup de baguette en direction de la Grande Salle. Un énorme grizzly d'argent en jaillit et disparut bientôt à l'angle du couloir. Puis Stone enfila les gants et appliqua une crème bleutée sur la balafre de la cuisse. Il y eut un grésillement et la mousse vert disparut, mais le loup ne bougea pas ; il semblait avoir perdu connaissance et ne réagit même pas quand Harry osa toucher la plaie de son cou.

Il recouvrit la blessure avec une autre crème, jaunâtre, à l'odeur de pétrole, puis regarda Stone, qui passait à présent sa baguette dans la déchirure de la cuisse en murmurant d'une voix profonde les incantations qu'Harry avait entendues quand Rogue avait soigné Malefoy, l'année précédente ; mais elles semblaient plus puissantes et plus assurées, montrant que Stone avait l'habitude de les utiliser. Dès le premier passage, la plaie se referma, laissant une longue cicatrice brunâtre.

Stone parut satisfait ; il prit doucement le loup dans ses bras vigoureux, se releva et regarda Harry.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, mon garçon. On m'a raconté ce qui t'est arrivé ce soir, tu ferais mieux de récupérer un peu.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Harry.

Il avait l'impression que toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée lui tombait d'un coup sur les épaules. Le dortoir de Gryffondor lui semblait à des lieues du deuxième étage.

Stone dut le comprendre, car il lui dit :

-L'infirmerie n'est pas loin. On va te trouver un lit là-bas.

Il aquiesca avec soulagement et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir en marchant comme un somnambule. Il prêta à peine attention à Tonks qui faillit le heurter en déboulant de la Grande Salle. Elle semblait épuisée, à moitié folle d'inquiétude, et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur teinte gris métallique. Elle dépassa Harry et courut vers Stone avec un cri. Harry n'eut pas la force de se retourner ; il entra dans l'infirmerie bondée et s'écroula dans un lit du fond, là où il restait de la place. Il sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. L'infirmerie

Quand il se réveilla, l'infirmerie était inondée de soleil. Des gens allaient d'un lit à l'autre, se contentant de murmurer pour préserver le calme de la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs jours, tant les événements de la veille lui semblaient lointains. En s'étirant, il alla regarder par la fenêtre : il faisait très beau, sans un souffle de vent. Le lac miroitait au fond du parc. A l'orée de la Forêt interdite, il remarqua un petit groupe d'une demi-douzaine de loups ; la plupart étaient assis ou couchés, les autres faisaient les cent pas en levant régulièrement la tête vers le ciel, comme s'ils guettaient quelque chose. Harry suivit leur regard : derrière les collines, la lune avait déjà à moitié disparue. Il se retourna et faillit heurter un plateau chargé de victuailles qui semblait flotter à hauteur de sa poitrine. Le plateau se baissa, laissant apparaître deux longues oreilles de chauve-souris et des yeux globuleux et brillants.

-Harry Potter, monsieur, couina l'elfe de maison, Marly peut-elle proposer un peu de nourriture à Harry Potter ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Harry. Merci, Marly.

Il prit le plateau, le posa sur le lit à côté de lui et commença à manger. Marly le regarda avec un air d'extase, les yeux grands ouverts, hochant un peu de la tête, puis se retourna et sortit de l'infirmerie de toute la vitesse de ses jambes courtes.

Le repas était tout simple, mais Harry le considéra comme un festin. Une fois qu'il eût soulagé sa faim, il se promena dans l'infirmerie en cherchant Lupin. Son lit était entouré d'une espèce de brume bleutée. Quand Harry y pénétra, il eut l'impression que la nuit était tombée d'un coup : tout autour de lui, l'éclat du soleil avait disparu, remplacé par une luminosité très faible. Le loup était couché sur le flanc, les pattes raides. On avait bandé sa cuisse et nettoyé le sang qui maculait sa fourrure. Il respirait vite, avec une sorte de sifflement oppressant. Soudain, il eut un gémissement sourd et roula sur le dos, parcouru de violents frissons. Lentement, son pelage se changea en peau, son museau et ses oreilles rétrécirent. Après quelques secondes, Lupin avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et respirait péniblement à travers ses dents serrées, les yeux à demi-fermés. Son visage crispé était livide.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, sans quitter Lupin des yeux. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire : d'abord le remercier de l'avoir protégé contre Greyback, puis lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pendant la bataille, pourquoi il était apparu quand il avait utilisé la Pierre de Résurrection… Il se demanda où était Tonks.

A travers le voile d'obscurité, il entendit soudain un remue-ménage et des éclats de voix dans l'infirmerie. Six personnes venaient de rentrer. A leur tête, une grande sorcière noire, à la chevelure ébouriffée comme une crinière, parlait avec Stone. Sa voix chaude et profonde rappelait étrangement celle de Kingsley Shacklebot.

-Bien sûr, Sonia, lui répondit Stone. Il risque d'avoir de la fièvre à cause du venin de l'araignée, mais il est hors de danger. Il dort pour le moment.

Il montra de la main là où était Lupin. Harry s'écarta du lit et poussa sa chaise vers le mur. Le groupe s'approcha et franchit le rideau bleutée.

En les voyant de plus près, Harry comprit que c'était les loups-garous qu'il avait vus dans le parc. Les habits usés, le teint blafard, ils ressemblaient un peu à Lupin les lendemains de pleine lune ; mais ils

semblaient plus sauvages, moins soignés. Pourtant, leurs visages se radoucirent quand ils passèrent un à un, silencieusement, près du lit de Lupin. Certains s'inclinaient, d'autres passaient la main le long de son bras. Chacun salua Harry d'un léger signe de tête avant de repartir. La dernière était la grande sorcière noire, qui s'arrêta et regarda longuement Lupin, les yeux brillants.

Elle posa une baguette sur le drap ; Harry reconnut celle de Lupin. Puis elle replaça d'un mouvement de tête sa longue chevelure bouclée et s'éloigna. Le calme retomba, uniquement brisé par le souffle saccadé et de plus en plus rapide de Lupin. Ses pommettes étaient devenues très rouges et rehaussaient la pâleur de son visage. Quelques minutes après, Stone vint à son tour. Il semblait inquiet et pressé, comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

-Bonjour, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Tout à fait bien, répondit-il. Savez-vous où est Tonks ?

-Elle est repartie s'occuper de son fils. Elle voulait rester ici, mais il fallait remettre les sorts qui empêchent de transplaner dans Poudlard. Sa maison est trop loin, elle a prévu de retrouver Remus à l'enterrement de Fred. Elle a laissé un mot pour lui.

Stone se pencha et passa la main sur son front et son cou.

-La fièvre monte. Je vais chercher une potion à lui donner.

Le temps qu'il revienne, Lupin s'était mis à frissonner et à claquer des dents, la tête arquée en arrière. Harry dut l'empêcher d'arracher le pansement qui lui enserrait la cuisse. Il se mit soudain à balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles, puis ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

-Non, Fenrir, ne fais pas ça… ce n'est même pas digne d'un animal… Comprends-tu, Oliver ? Je veux encore te regarder en face…Tonks, protège Teddy, ne laisse pas Greyback s'approcher de lui…

-Il délire, soupira Stone. Je vais lui ôter les souvenirs qui le tourmentent ; ce sera plus facile pour lui de lutter.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tempe de Lupin. Un long fil argenté en sortit et vint former une petite boule à l'extrémité de la baguette. Lupin se détendit d'un coup, sans cesser de trembler, et son visage reprit un peu de couleur. Stone hésita un moment, puis demanda à Harry :

-Cela te dérangerait-il de t'en charger ? Je suis trop occupé par les blessés, je risque de faire des erreurs si je les prends.

-Il n'y aucun problème, répondit Harry, heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile. Je les lui rendrai à son réveil.

Il approcha le bout de sa baguette de celle de Stone. La sphère d'argent vint s'y accrocher. Il prit une large inspiration et la posa sur son front.


	4. Les compagnons de Lupin

Il courait de toutes ses forces vers la maison. Derrière lui, un souffle brûlant se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa nuque. Il trébucha sur une souche. Un étau lui broya le flanc. Une femme hurla dans la maison…************************************************************

Sirius savait. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Il savait ce qu'il était. Et James aussi : il tentait de dissimuler un calendrier lunaire sous son bras.

Un sourd désespoir s'empara de lui. Quand Dumbledore apprendrait que des élèves étaient au courant de sa condition, il serait renvoyé immédiatement de l'école. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance : il allait perdre ses amis, ses seuls amis…

**********************************************

Enfin, ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Tonks était couchée ; le combat au Département des Mystères l'avait un peu secouée, et elle avait encore besoin de se reposer. Mais elle lui adressait un grand sourire, visiblement aussi heureuse que lui de ce moment de tranquillité.

Il se décida soudain, se racla la gorge et commença :

-Ecoute, Tonks, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit.

Le visage de Tonks devint anxieux. Il comprit que son ton laissait deviner la suite. Il la regarda fermement et ajouta :

-Sais-tu que je t'aime ?

-Oh oui, Remus, je le sais bien, dit-elle, un peu troublée.

-Alors, comprends-tu que je ne désire que ton bien ? Que je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu sois heureuse ?

-Je veux la même chose pour toi, Remus, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

A présent, les mots peinaient à franchir ses lèvres. Il mobilisa toute sa volonté pour continuer :

-Alors, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas t'épouser. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, hormis une vie de misère, d'errance et de dangers.

Lui qui l'aimait tant, voilà qu'il la faisait pleurer ! Ses cheveux avaient subitement pris une horrible teinte grise, et les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues pâles. Comme il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler… Mais il se leva et quitta brusquement la chambre. Le reste de sa volonté chancelante devait l'empêcher de pleurer devant elle.

**********************************************Devant lui, Oliver se débattait dans la neige, vigoureusement maintenu par deux gars à la mine patibulaire. Greyback se pencha vers le jeune homme avec un sourire mauvais :

-Tu vas comprendre pourquoi peu de gens osent me trahir.

Il serra les dents, tremblant de pitié et de colère.

-Tu n'auras jamais d'enfants.

Les autres loups-garous, assemblés autour de lui, éclatèrent d'un rire cruel. Mais quelques-uns prirent une mine sombre, reculèrent discrètement et disparurent dans la nuit sans éveiller l'attention. D'autres encore semblaient troublés et regardaient alternativement Oliver et Greyback.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre : il savait déjà ce que Fenrir allait dire.

-Et ce sera par ta main, Remus !

Il lui tendait un couteau effilé, car il n'existait aucun sort pour ce genre de chose. Il se força à rester silencieux.

-Eh bien, Remus ? Aurais-tu peur ?

-Je refuse de faire ce que même les bêtes ne font pas, déclara-t-il posément.

C'était le meilleur argument qu'il avait trouvé. Oliver le regarda avec étonnement, l'air de dire : « Tu es fou, tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver ! ». Ceux qui hésitaient sursautèrent en l'entendant, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'observer ce qu'ils faisaient : d'un grand coup de poing en plein visage, Greyback venait de l'envoyer à terre en hurlant :

-Tant pis pour toi ! Vous serez deux ce soir à regretter d'être nés !

A moitié assommé, il sentit deux paires de bras le soulever sans douceur et l'allonger, le visage au sol, tandis que de fines cordelettes lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles. Greyback sortit sa baguette, le visage déformé par la haine.

-Endoloris !

Il retint un sourire : qu'était cette douleur, dont il se serait pourtant bien passé, comparée à la souffrance qui le dévorait à chaque pleine lune ?

Greyback dut le réaliser, car il rangea sa baguette en crachant des insultes et retira sa ceinture. Des mains retroussèrent sa chemise jusqu'à ses épaules. Il frissonna en sentant l'air glacial s'abattre sur son dos. Ouvrant péniblement son œil intact, il vit des silhouettes sombres disparaître dans la nuit, et Oliver, temporairement laissé sans surveillance, s'approcher précautionneusement d'un sorcier un peu en retrait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus: les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, sur son dos, ses jambes, sa tête. La lourde lanière de cuir et son bout métallique lui arrachait chaque fois un peu plus de peau. Il replia péniblement ses jambes sous lui pour les épargner des heurts cinglants et serra les dents, refoulant les hurlements qui montaient dans sa poitrine, tâchant de ne pas prêter attention aux huées qui le couvraient.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla un siècle, les coups cessèrent. Un coup de pied le retourna sur le dos. Greyback se penchait sur lui en sortant son couteau. Il se débattit, possédé d'un soudain et furieux désir de vivre, mais un grand coup dans les côtes le fit cesser, la respiration coupée. Comment pourrait-il jamais regarder Tonks dans les yeux ? Comment lui dire que l'enfant qu'elle portait serait le seul ? Il préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre ainsi humilié…

Soudain, les visages penchés sur lui s'écartèrent, tandis que des éclairs verts et jaunes jaillissaient dans la nuit. Oliver avait réussi à assommer le sorcier et envoyait des sorts de Stupéfixion sur les loups-garous qui hurlaient. Il sentit ses liens se défaire et se releva péniblement.

-Fuis ! hurla Oliver entre deux sorts. Ne reste pas là !

Il obéit sans discuter, conscient qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide sans baguette. Il s'élança entre les arbres sombres. Son esprit se fit soudain plus vif, et il s'étonna de pouvoir encore réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner dans la forêt, à cause des sorts ancestraux qui limitaient le déplacement des loups-garous. Mais celle-ci était aussi entourée d'épais buissons épineux, traversés par seulement quelques passages dégagés…Comment les retrouverait-il dans l'obscurité ?

Il risqua un regard en arrière : haletant de rage, cinq silhouettes le poursuivaient de près. La plus massive dépassait un peu les autres et criait quelquefois des insultes au fuyard.

Enfin, il vit les buissons s'écarter ; entre eux, un espace libre. La sortie. Mais ses poursuivants étaient trop près, il ne pourrait y arriver à temps !

Il fit un brusque crochet, se dirigeant résolument vers les épais buissons. Il sortit son mouchoir et le fourra dans sa bouche, puis s'élança contre la haie. Les épines déchirèrent sa chemise puis sa peau. Il manqua trébucher quand une branche s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Derrière lui, les cris s'éloignèrent, soudain plus perçants. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter…

Il tomba à terre en arrivant au bout de la haie. Il lui semblait être écorché vif. Juste avant de transplaner, il se retourna : au milieu de la haie, cinq formes se débattaient, lançant des sorts autour d'eux pour progresser. Le tourbillon l'emporta ; il était si fatigué…

******************************************************Harry ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il concentra toute sa volonté ; l'infirmerie réapparut soudain devant ses yeux. Il vacilla et se retint au dossier de la chaise, un peu étourdi par le calme après les cris du dernier souvenir. Stone reposait un gobelet vide sur la chaise.

-Ca va ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Il risque de transpirer d'un coup, quand la fièvre va baisser, reprit Stone. Ca va peut-être t'impressionner, mais ce sera tout à fait normal.

Il repartit en hâte vers le lit voisin, caché par un paravent.

Quelques minutes après, effectivement, le visage de Lupin se mit subitement à ruisseler de sueur. Harry l'essuya tant bien que mal avec son mouchoir. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Lupin remua un peu et murmura d'une voix faible :

-Est-ce que Tonks va bien ?

-Elle n'a rien, Remus, assura Harry.

Lupin sembla s'apaiser et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard mal assuré s'arrêta sur le visage d'Harry, qui se penchait sur lui.

-C'est toi, Harry ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Dis-moi, on est morts tous les deux ? Et Fenrir?

-Lui, il est mort, dit Harry. Nous sommes dans l'infirmerie, la bataille est finie.

Stone entra. Il avait l'air épuisé et abattu, mais se força à adopter un air jovial quand Lupin tourna la tête vers lui.

-Bonjour, mon vieux. Comment te sens-tu ?

_-_Vivant, répondit Lupin avec un sourire courageux_. _Mais je suis perdu dans mes comptes. C'est la cinquième fois que tu me sauves la vie, ou seulement la quatrième ?

-Aucune idée, dit Stone en tâtant ses blessures du bout des doigts. Mais je t'en dois bien encore une ou deux… Bon ! Je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire pour toi, maintenant. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Il se retourna pour partir, mais Lupin lui saisit le bras.

-Tu n'es pas maître de la vie, murmura-t-il.

-Que dis-tu ? dit Stone en soulevant les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un est mort devant toi. Ca se lit dans tes yeux. Je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux. Je comprends que ce soit dur.

-C'est vrai, on ne s'y habitue jamais, dit Stone avec tristesse. Mais depuis quand les malades réconfortent-ils les médecins ?

Lupin se contenta de le regarder avec douceur. Stone lui tapota le bras et s'en alla. Le loup-garou se redressa un peu et sourit à Harry :

-C'est gentil d'être resté là.

-Jamais je n'ai été si heureux de vous voir, répondit-il avec chaleur. Je vous ai cru mort ainsi que Tonks.

Il inspira à fond et ajouta :

-Pendant que vous dormiez, Stone m'a demandé de garder vos souvenirs.

Lupin leva un sourcil, un peu surpris, mais ne sembla pas gêné.

-Bien. Ca ne doit pas être très agréable, mais cela te dérangerait-il de les conserver encore un peu ? Je ne pense pas être assez en forme pour les récupérer.

Puis Lupin lui demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille. Harry réfréna toutes les questions qui emplissaient son esprit et tâcha de répondre le plus brièvement possible. Quand Lupin commença à manifester des signes de fatigue, il le laissa sous un prétexte quelconque et se rendit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Arrivé devant la porte, la grosse dame lui fit un grand sourire et lui ouvrit le passage, débitant de sa voix haut perchée des éloges qu'il n'écouta même pas.

La pièce commune lui laissa une désagréable impression de silence et de vide anormaux, et il se dépêcha de monter au dortoir des garçons.

Il rêvassa longtemps sur son lit, ressassant tout ce qui était arrivé, en si peu de temps. Et puis, le nom de Philip Stone ne lui était pas inconnu : il se souvenait nettement de l'avoir entendu de la bouche du professeur McGonagall, mais à quel sujet ?

« Hermione doit sûrement le savoir, il faut que je lui pose la question», pensa-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il finit par éprouver un petit creux vers midi et osa sortir du dortoir. Mais il avait à peine eu le temps de traverser le couloir qu'il fut happé par diverses personnes qui voulaient encore le remercier et le féliciter avant de repartir. Mme Weasley, qui allait repartir avec sa famille et Hermione pour préparer l'enterrement de Fred au Terrier, le serra longuement dans ses bras.

-Comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ? réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Malgré tout, c'est une grande fête ce soir pour le monde des sorciers…

Ne pouvant en dire plus, elle s'enfouit le visage dans son mouchoir. Harry la réconforta tant bien que mal, et lui promit d'être présent pour l'enterrement.

Il dit au revoir au restant des Weasley et à Hermione. Il aurait voulu leur parler tranquillement, mais un grand sorcier arriva soudain en criant à tue-tête les mérites de « ce garçon si courageux malgré sa jeunesse, qui avait tant fait pour la paix… », et leurs adieux s'écourtèrent.

Il réussit enfin à atteindre la Grande Salle, après avoir plusieurs fois regretté de ne pas s'être muni de sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle était presque vide, beaucoup de personnes étant parties dans la matinée. Les professeurs étaient en grande discussion à leur table et ne le virent pas arriver. Il entendit de loin les mots « enterrement », « Severus » et « héros », et se demanda qui les avaient mis au courant. « Sans doute Ron ou Hermione », pensa-t-il. Dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas besoin de tout raconter à nouveau ; à vrai dire, cela lui plaisait assez…

Le petit groupe de loups-garous était à la table de Gryffondor. Ils dévoraient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis une semaine- Harry réalisa brusquement que c'était peut-être le cas. Lupin n'était pas là.

Il était en train de chercher du regard la place la plus discrète quand un jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de lui :

-Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il vivement. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de t'accaparer, mais ce serait plus sympathique de ne pas manger tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Les cheveux bouclés, les yeux en amandes, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Malgré son sourire, ses gestes et sa voix avaient quelque chose de saccadé, de brutal, montrant qu'il avait eu une vie pénible. Harry reconnut le jeune homme du souvenir de Lupin, celui qui s'appelait Oliver.

Il accepta son invitation et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les convives levèrent la tête et le saluèrent, mais ne l'assommèrent pas de questions ou de remerciements, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant. Oliver les présenta un par un et Harry leur serra la main :

-Christopher Miller… (un petit brun au menton orné d'un bouc)

-Erik Johansson… (un immense Suédois à la carrure d'athlète)

-Francis Matzer… et son frère Sartorius… (deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'année, qu'Harry aurait eu du mal à différencier)

-… et Sonia...

Elle l'arrêta d'un regard avant de serrer la main d'Harry, qui s'intéressa soudain vivement aux plats disposés sur la table, loin d'être à l'aise sous le regard flamboyant de l'étrange sorcière.

Il craignait un peu de se retrouver une nouvelle fois un point de mire bombardé de questions ; mais les loups-garous le laissèrent tranquille et reprirent leurs conversations.

Une fois assis, il glissa discrètement sa main droite sous la table et la fit délicatement bouger: il était persuadé que les cinq vigoureuses poignées de main qu'il venait de recevoir lui avaient cassé quelque chose.

-Comment va Lupin ? demanda-t-il à Oliver.

Celui-ci, la bouche pleine, fit signe à Erik Johansson, en face de lui, de répondre :

-Il passe la moitié de son temps à manger ou à dormir, et l'autre moitié à supplier Stone de l'autoriser à se lever. Mais Philip fait la sourde oreille. A sa place, je ferais comme lui : après tout ce que Remus a vécu, pas étonnant qu'il soit au bout du rouleau !

-Etes-vous tous venus grâce à lui ? demanda Harry.

-Oh oui, dit Oliver avec un sourire. Il y a deux ans, il était le seul parmi nous à désirer combattre l'Ombre. Nous vivions pour la plupart dans la forêt de Celidon, sous la conduite de Greyback. Un par un, Remus a réussi à nous convaincre. Ca n'a pas été facile, car Greyback ne devait pas se douter de son activité. Enfin, en décembre, nous étions une petite dizaine avec lui ; la situation devenant périlleuse pour nous comme pour lui, nous avons décidé de partir. Mais Greyback a fini par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose, et il s'est persuadé que c'était moi qui avais eu cette idée.

-C'est étrange, d'ailleurs, ajouta Johansson. Il n'a pas soupçonné Remus une seule seconde. Sans doute ne lui trouvait-il pas l'âme d'un chef…

Il retroussa les lèvres en un étrange sourire, qui découvrit une rangée de dents pointues.

-Et il s'était promis que Remus deviendrait comme nous : une bête sauvage, n'hésitant pas à tuer par simple plaisir. Il cherchait l'occasion de lui faire torturer et tuer quelqu'un.

-Ce quelqu'un, ça a été moi, dit Oliver avec un ricanement. Après…

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, interrompit Harry. Et ensuite ?

Etonnés, les deux autres restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Oliver reprit :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Remus. Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à retrouver les autres. Il nous avait donné rendez-vous près de chez lui. Nous l'avons attendu trois jours, puis il est arrivé, refusant de raconter quoi que ce soit, et même de rentrer chez lui. Nous sommes restés cachés pendant plus de deux mois. Stone nous procurait discrètement du Tue-Loup. Mais après une semaine, Remus est reparti seul pour aller chercher Sonia Shackelbot.

Sa voix était devenue un murmure à la dernière phrase, tandis qu'il jetait un regard à la grande sorcière noire, à l'autre bout de la table. Harry faillit laisser tomber sa fourchette de surprise.

-Shackelbot ? répéta-t-il. La sœur de Kingsley ?

Johansson confirma de la tête, mais fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était malaisé d'en parler alors qu'elle se tenait non loin, et enchaîna sur un sujet quelconque qui les mena jusqu'à la fin du repas.


	5. Souvenirs

Finalement repu, il alla s'asseoir au bord du lac, dissimulé par une rangée d'arbres. Il était en train de repenser à la deuxième épreuve de la Coupe de Feu et à Dumbledore parlant aux créatures de l'eau quand il aperçut Lupin se diriger vers lui. Il avait l'air encore fatigué et s'aidait d'une canne, mais boitait à peine. Il avait changé de vêtements et portait un long manteau gris. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prit conscience de la présence d'Harry que quand celui-ci se leva.

-Oh, pardon, Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

-Pas du tout, Remus, ça me ferait plaisir que vous restiez, répondit-il avec vivacité. J'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Lupin sourit et s'assit à moitié sur une pierre haute. Il laissa son regard errer sur le paysage et murmura :

-Cet endroit n'a pas changé. Ton père aimait beaucoup nous y emmener, car nous n'étions pas vus du château. C'est ici que nous avons élaboré la Carte du Maraudeur.

Harry laissa passer un moment lourd de souvenirs, puis demanda :

-Que vous est-il arrivé pendant la bataille ? Et encore avant, quand vous vous êtes échappé de la forêt de Celidon ?

Le sourire de Lupin disparut. Il fixa longuement Harry dans les yeux, comme s'il se demandait s'il le jugeait digne de ses confidences. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre la grosse pierre et commença :

-J'ai transplané jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste et je suis allé voir Philip Stone, qui y travaillait. Tu l'as sans doute croisé ces derniers jours.

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est un ami de longue date. Il fait partie de l'ordre du Phénix depuis quelques années, mais son travail ne lui permet pas trop de participer à nos missions. Grâce à lui, les membres de l'ordre, dont Arthur et Tonks, ont pu se faire soigner dans la plus grande discrétion il y a deux ans. Je lui ai raconté ce qui venait de se passer-ce que tu sais et que j'ai momentanément oublié (Harry essaya d'imaginer la tête de Stone découvrant les meurtrissures de Lupin)- puis je suis allé au Square Grimmaurd.

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

-Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai pu faire à ce moment-là.

-Maintenant que je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction, affirma Harry. Quand vous vous en souviendrez, je suis sûr que vous penserez comme moi.

Lupin parut soulagé en l'entendant. Harry lui fit signe de continuer. Il aurait voulu le questionner sur Stone, mais il préférait le laisser parler à sa guise.

-Après, je suis allé retrouver les autres. J'ai repris contact avec l'Ordre grâce à Kingsley.

-Oliver m'a parlé de Sonia. Est-ce que c'est… quelqu'un comme vous ?

-Oui, dit Lupin en soupirant. C'était même l'un des bras droits de Greyback. Leur but était de rassembler le plus possible de loups-garous autour de lui, en mordant des gens, et…

Sa voix devint un murmure.

-…en perpétuant la race.

Il frissonna de dégoût, puis sa voix se fit plus assurée et plus amère :

-Sonia a épousé Greyback. Ils ont eu un fils cet hiver, et leur condition s'était transmise à lui. Ils nous ont alors ordonné de faire de même, sous peine de mort. J'ai réussi à ne pas m'y soumettre, car l'hiver était rude, et nous passions la plupart du temps dispersés, à chercher de quoi manger. Ceux qui voulaient quitter Greyback en profitaient pour se retrouver. Enfin, au plus fort de la famine, Greyback a commis l'un des plus grands crimes de toute sa vie. Il s'est nourri de la chair de son fils.

Harry eut un cri d'horreur. Lupin le regarda avec un petit sourire triste, qui semblait dire : « J'ai eu la même réaction ! ».

-C'est à ce moment que Sonia a réalisé ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle avait beau être cruelle et aussi impitoyable que son mari, elle aimait son enfant. Elle a voulu partir, mais Greyback l'a retenue de force, par un sortilège d'Imperium. Je ne me suis pas résolu à la laisser, car j'avais promis à Kingsley de veiller sur elle autant que possible. Après être sortis de la forêt de Celidon, je l'ai menée chez les autres.

Il s'adossa confortablement contre le rocher et parut plus détendu en continuant :

-Mais avant, nous avons longtemps discuté, et elle m'a convaincu de retourner chez moi. Tonks a merveilleusement bien compris quelle folie m'avait pris. Je suis rentré à temps : deux jours plus tard, son père se faisait tuer par Dolohov. J'ai repris les activités de l'Ordre et Lee Jordan m'a proposé de participer à la radio Potterveille.

-Je vous ai entendu, dit Harry en souriant.

-Vraiment ? fit Lupin. Nous nous demandions où tu étais passé, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Molly s'est fait un sang d'encre jusqu'à ce que Ron rentre au Terrier. Nous étions heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles, même si Ron n'avait pas l'air très en forme et ne nous a pas dit grand-chose. Après, nous avons encore passé de longs mois à nous cacher, seulement marqués par votre arrivée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Quand nous avons appris la venue de Voldemort par un message de Fred, nous nous sommes tous rendus à Poudlard. J'avais demandé à Tonks de rester avec Teddy, mais j'ai fini par la voir dans la bataille. Je me battais près d'elle quand les araignées ont emmené Hagrid. Je les ai suivies dans la Forêt. J'ai réussi à en tuer deux, mais l'une d'elle m'a laissé un petit souvenir sur la jambe, et j'ai perdu ma baguette. Le temps de revenir près de l'école, j'ai vu Voldemort annoncer ton décès. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la Forêt sans me faire repérer. J'ai attendu que les combats reprennent pour entrer à nouveau.

-Je vous ai cru mort, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, dit doucement Lupin, Tonks m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé avec Teddy dans le parchemin qu'elle m'a laissé. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer plus que toi.

-Mais aussi, quand j'ai utilisé la Pierre de Résurrection, vous êtes apparu, et vous m'avez parlé.

Lupin réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-Je pense que la Pierre était forcée de t'obéir. Même si je n'étais pas mort, elle t'a montré ce que tu voulais voir, et pas la réalité…Tu as été magnifique, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment à profiter du soleil qui leur dorait le visage, puis Lupin demanda :

-Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que Voldemort a disparu ?

-Je pensais faire une véritable septième année ici, dit lentement Harry. Ensuite, j'aimerais bien suivre une formation d'Auror, car il reste encore de nombreux êtres maléfiques, même si leur maître n'est plus là.

-Et en attendant la rentrée ?

Lupin semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je serai de trop au Terrier. Il leur faut le temps d'accepter la mort de Fred.

-Et si tu passais les vacances à la maison ?

Lupin avait parlé d'un ton léger, comme s'il lui avait demandé l'heure. Harry fut si surpris qu'il bafouilla :

-Mais… je vous gênerais… vous ne pourriez pas profiter de votre famille… et que dira Tonks ?

-A vrai dire, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée. Je t'assure que ça nous ferait très plaisir à tous les deux, si jamais tu le souhaites. Et maintenant que Teddy fait des nuits à peu près complètes, le rythme est moins désagréable.

Harry n'osait pas trop se l'avouer, mais ce projet lui plaisait assez. Passer deux mois avec des gens si gentils, et en profitant de son filleul ! Et puis, il avait besoin de se poser, de retrouver un peu de calme après la folie de ces derniers mois. La maison de Lupin lui apparaissait comme un havre de paix, mais pas de tristesse, grâce à Tonks –elle finirait bien par recouvrer sa joie de vivre !

Lupin dut lire ses sentiments sur son visage, car il reprit avec un grand sourire :

-Alors, c'est d'accord ? Je vais envoyer un hibou à Tonks pour la prévenir. Nous la rejoindrons à l'enterrement de Fred et nous rentrerons directement.

-Comment vous remercier ? murmura Harry, qui avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

-Pourquoi pas en me rendant ma mémoire? suggéra Lupin.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître les souvenirs à son extrémité. Le visage de Lupin se fit plus grave quand il les déplaça sur la sienne ; il prit une large inspiration et appuya la sphère argentée contre sa tempe.

Il eut un bref haut-le-corps, comme s'il avait avalé trois gobelets de Tue-Loup d'un coup, mais récupéra vite ses esprits, fit un clin d'œil à Harry et s'éloigna vers la volière. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le professeur McGonagall. Harry l'entendit parler, mais il était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. En revanche, la réponse de Lupin fut si forte qu'Harry entendit chacun des mots prononcés :

-Mais, Minerva, comment voulez-vous, après ce qui a pu se passer ? Personne ne l'acceptera !

Harry perçut à nouveau la voix sèche et autoritaire du professeur McGonagall, celle qu'elle utilisait pour se faire obéir d'un élève un peu rétif. Ils disparurent tous deux derrière un bosquet et Harry n'entendit plus rien.


	6. L'enterrement de Fred

En gravissant les marches qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie, Harry se demanda pourquoi Lupin, au dîner de la veille, lui avait donné rendez-vous là-bas pour leur départ. S'ils partaient en balai, hypothèse la plus probable, pourquoi s'obliger à décoller de la plus haute tour de Poudlard ?

Jamais la montée ne lui parut plus longue ; sans doute parce qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, en discutant de Quidditch ou des devoirs du lendemain…

Une fois en haut, il respira plusieurs fois à fond pour tenter de faire disparaître un insidieux point de côté, puis ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse. Lupin s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que les six autres loups-garous. Ils avaient nettement meilleure mine que la veille, et semblaient même assez en forme. Chacun avait à la main une petite bille rosacée. Ils saluèrent Harry en chœur.

-On ne part pas en balai ? demanda-t-il à Lupin qui s'approchait de lui.

-Tous les balais de l'école ont été empruntés. Heureusement, il y a une autre manière de sortir d'ici, si on ne veut pas marcher.

Il lui tendit une autre petite bille.

-C'est une invention de Philip. Nous allons l'utiliser tous les deux pour nous rendre au Terrier, tandis que les autres rentreront chez eux.

-En quoi ça consiste ? fit Harry, un peu inquiet de ce nouveau mode de déplacement.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre la pierre dans ta bouche et à sauter dans le vide, suggéra Oliver derrière lui.

-Et surtout, ne laisse pas la pierre tomber, ajouta Lupin d'un air sérieux.

Harry, qui adressait à Oliver un petit sourire condescendant, l'air de dire : « Très drôle, ta blague… », changea de visage et ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication. Tout le monde le regardait d'un air amusé, voire un peu moqueur. Il commençait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste plaisanterie préparée avant son arrivée, mais resta bouche bée quand Miller, Johansson, les frères Matzer, Sonia et Oliver calèrent leur pierre dans une joue et se jetèrent du parapet. Perché sur la rambarde, Lupin lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux et sauta à son tour.

Dominant sa surprise, Harry se précipita vers le mur et regarda en bas : vingt mètres au-dessous de lui, sept étranges oiseaux évoluaient gracieusement dans l'air frais du matin. Ils avaient gardé leur apparence humaine, mais chacun étaient doté d'une immense paire d'ailes à la place des bras.

-Vas-jy, Harry, chaute ! cria Lupin sans desserrer les dents.

Machinalement, il fourra la pierre entre ses dents et l'intérieur de sa joue, inspira à fond et plongea, avec l'impression de faire la plus belle (et la dernière) bêtise de sa vie.

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles et l'empêchait de respirer, tandis que le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Dans un réflexe inutile, il étendit les bras pour amortir sa chute. Sa course se stoppa net et le monde revint à l'horizontale. Il regarda sur les côtés : il avait à présent deux ailes brunes, qui le soulevaient et l'emportaient au gré du vent.

Il avait déjà volé au-dessus de Poudlard, en balai et en hippogriffe ; mais cette fois était différente. C'était pour Harry une curieuse sensation de voler par lui-même, se dirigeant uniquement par les mouvements de son corps.

Il survola deux fois le château pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, puis rejoignit les autres. Lupin et Oliver étaient en plein concours de voltige. Sous les acclamations (lancées dents serrées, pour ne pas laisser tomber les billes), Lupin réussit à enchaîner quatre sauts périlleux, mais il dut s'avouer vaincu quand Oliver y ajouta une incroyable série de tonneaux, durant laquelle il faillit heurter la fenêtre du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Les six loups-garous dirent adieu à Harry et Lupin, puis s'éloignèrent vers l'ouest en formant, comme les oies sauvages, un V dont Johansson était la pointe.

Quand ils eurent disparu derrière les collines, Lupin emmena Harry plein sud. Ils avaient le vent dans le dos, ce qui limitait leurs efforts, mais demandait une assez grande concentration pour ne pas se laisser emporter comme une feuille morte.

Ils dépassèrent une immense forêt semblable à un tapis d'émeraude, puis prirent de l'altitude pour survoler des collines rocailleuses, balayées par le vent. Ils restaient silencieux, d'abord parce qu'il était difficile de parler la bouche pleine, et ensuite pour économiser leur souffle. Les bras d'Harry commençaient à lui faire mal, et il devait rassembler toute sa volonté pour continuer à respirer régulièrement. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas habitué…

Enfin, vers midi, alors qu'Harry se disait pour la deux centième fois que le balai était vraiment le moyen de transport le plus confortable après le transplanage, Lupin amorça la descente. Le Terrier venait d'apparaître entre deux collines. De loin, Harry pouvait voir de nombreux points noirs s'amasser à la limite de la propriété, près du verger.

-On va che mettre fache au vent, che chera plus fachile pour che poger ! annonça Lupin. Chuis-moi !

Il replia un peu ses ailes puis fit volte-face et les déploya en grand. Il resta un moment immobile, son avancée stoppée par la force du vent, puis descendit lentement à la verticale, en position debout.

Harry l'imita, un peu moins assuré ; quand il toucha terre, il fit quelques pas en vacillant, soudain pris de vertige après ce long séjour dans les airs. Lupin grimaça quand sa jambe heurta le sol, puis cracha proprement sa pierre au creux de ses ailes jointes, qui reprirent aussitôt leur forme d'origine.

Harry avait à peine eu le temps de l'imiter qu'une masse de cheveux emmêlés l'aveugla à moitié.

-Oh, Harry ! Nous t'attendions avec tellement d'impatience !

-Bonjour, Hermione, répondit-il, encore essoufflé. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Toi aussi, Ron.

-Salut, Harry, fit Ron en s'approchant.

Derrière lui arrivaient Mr Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie et George. Ils portaient des robes noires qui rehaussait leurs visages pâles et fatigués.

-Où sont ta mère et Ginny ? demanda Harry à Ron tandis qu'ils s'acheminaient vers le lieu de l'enterrement.

-Elles se débrouillent pour être très occupées. Je pense qu'elles arriveront au dernier moment. Viens, on va s'installer.

Hermione, Ron et Harry allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, au milieu de la foule. Il y avait Kingsley Shacklebot, toujours avec sa boucle d'oreille malgré sa nouvelle fonction, des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard, le ban et l'arrière-ban de la famille Weasley… Les visages étaient graves et peu de gens discutaient. Seules trois personnes dénotaient dans ce tableau : au dernier rang, Tonks regardait son mari avec un bonheur visible, et devait obliger en permanence ses cheveux à garder leur couleur noir de jais. Quant à Lupin, c'était son visage qui changeait sans cesse : de profondément triste quand il regardait le cercueil de Fred, il s'illuminait d'un sourire attendri quand le bébé qu'il serrait contre lui se mettait à gazouiller.

Harry fut tiré de son observation par Ginny, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il ne sut que répondre, hormis en souriant, et lui tint la main durant toute la cérémonie.

Par la suite, il garda peu de souvenirs de l'enterrement lui-même, hormis le long discours larmoyant d'un délégué du ministère, entrecoupé par les sanglots étouffés de Mme Weasley.

-Hermione, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils dirigeaient vers la maison pour récupérer les affaires de Harry et que la foule se dispersait, est-ce que le nom de Philip Stone te dit quelque chose ?

Malgré ses yeux rougis, elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils et les épaules. Harry connaissait bien cette attitude, qui signifiait : « Ca t'arrive d'écouter, en cours ? ».

-Il travaille à Ste Mangouste depuis plus de vingt ans, dans le service des blessures par créatures magiques, énonça Hermione comme si elle répondait à la question d'un professeur. De plus, il s'est spécialisé dans les métamorphoses, que ce soit pour modifier son apparence ou au contraire pour la retrouver. C'est lui qui a mis au point la potion Tue-Loup, mais il a aussi de nombreuses autres inventions à son insu. Grâce à cela, les membres du Conseil Officiel de la Transformation lui ont donné une place lors de leurs assemblées.

-Merci, Hermione, n'en dis pas plus ! dit Harry alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre sa respiration. Cela me suffit amplement…

Il savait enfin ce qui unissait Stone et Lupin : le médicomage était l'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup.


	7. Bienvenue à la maison

Avec l'aide de Ron, Harry réussit à caler toutes ses affaires dans sa grosse valise, puis ils revinrent dans le jardin. Un buffet y était dressé pour ceux qui habitaient loin, mais personne ne mangeait beaucoup. De loin, Harry aperçut Mr Lovegood. Il avait l'air assez fatigué, mais marchait d'un pas alerte. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Harry et s'éloigna vers chez lui.

Il passa l'après-midi à se promener dans la campagne en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, car Remus et Tonks voulaient discuter tranquillement avec Mr et Mme Weasley, et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient présents. Dans la soirée, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire ses adieux à la famille Weasley. Quand il se trouva devant Ginny, il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait se le permettre sans risquer de lui faire mal, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Au revoir, ma douce…Dès la fin de nos études, je viendrai te chercher pour t'épouser, c'est promis…Et d'ici là, je passerai sûrement au Terrier pour quelques jours.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il vit une grosse larme rouler sur sa joue et se perdre au creux de son cou.

Il sortit dans la cour, où l'attendaient Tonks et Lupin. Il ne les avait jamais vu si beaux et si heureux, même si Tonks portait encore ses cheveux noirs. Lupin la serrait contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille, avec un large sourire. Harry aurait bien aimé prendre Teddy dans ses bras pour commencer son devoir de parrain, mais il dormait dans les bras de sa mère, les poings serrés calés sous son menton.

-C'est bon, tu n'as rien oublié ? lui demanda Lupin. Alors, on y va !

Il fit un geste de la main aux Weasley, qui les regardaient par la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Harry, et tout devint flou autour d'eux.

Quand Harry sentit à nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds, il se retrouva en pleine campagne : une rivière gazouillait non loin, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, les derniers oiseaux du soir s'envoyaient leurs ultimes roulades. A sa droite se dressait une délicieuse petite maison qui disparaissait presque derrière d'immenses buissons en fleurs.

Ils s'engagèrent sur une allée sableuse serpentant parmi les fleurs. Harry eut l'impression que les grandes hampes colorées s'inclinaient à leur passage en faisant entendre une douce musique.

-Ce sont des berlupins, murmura Tonks derrière lui (il nota au passage qu'elle avait à nouveau les cheveux roses). C'est le père de Remus qui les a créés quand il habitait ici avec sa famille.

Tandis qu'elle disait cela, elle frôla une plante, qui prit aussitôt la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Vous habitiez ici, Remus? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, c'est là que j'ai grandi, répondit Lupin en frappant de sa baguette la clenche de la porte, qui émit un cliquetis. Ton père, Peter et Sirius sont souvent venus ici pendant les vacances. Entre, Harry, sois le bienvenue !

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça sur le seuil pour les laisser dans un hall spacieux et clair. Harry crut rêver quand une petite forme accourut et s'inclina profondément devant eux.

-Bonsoir, Harry Potter, monsieur ! couina-t-elle d'une petite voix suraiguë. Winky vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Bonsoir, maîtresse ! Winky voit que le jeune maître dort, elle va vite finir de préparer son lit ! Bonsoir, maître, fit-elle enfin en se tournant vers Lupin avec une expression de quasi-adoration. Le maître désire-t-il du thé avant le dîner ?

-Merci, Winky, ça ira, répondit Lupin en souriant. Pourrais-tu juste allumer le feu dans la chambre du premier étage ?

Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air assez gêné, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à se faire servir ainsi.

-Winky finit le lit du jeune maître et y court ! s'exclama l'elfe en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'air tout heureux, faisant quasiment des cabrioles, elle disparut dans une pièce au fond du hall.

-Elle met de l'ambiance, hein ? fit Tonks, pas gênée du tout.

Lupin ouvrit une autre porte, derrière laquelle s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs. Il revint avec un biberon qu'il donna à Tonks et déposa doucement un baiser sur le front de Teddy. Tonks s'éclipsa à son tour vers le fond du hall.

-Qu'est-ce Winky fait chez vous ? demanda Harry à Lupin, qui l'aidait à monter sa valise au premier étage.

Lupin eut un petit rire.

-Elle est persuadée que je lui ai sauvé la vie dans la bataille. Il paraît que je l'ai écartée alors qu'une statue allait lui tomber dessus, mais je pense l'avoir simplement bousculée en passant… Elle est allée voir Tonks pendant que je dormais, disant qu'elle était désormais attachée à notre famille jusqu'à sa mort. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle servait les Croupton avant d'être renvoyée, mais que cette honte était oubliée puisqu'elle était à nouveau dévouée à des sorciers. Je me demande comment réagira Hermione en apprenant ça… Voilà ta chambre, dit-il en ouvrant une porte. Les Maraudeurs s'y sont jadis donnés à cœur joie jusqu'à des heures nocturnes impossibles.

Des centaines de livres s'étalaient le long des murs, mais la vaste chambre ressemblait à tout sauf à une bibliothèque austère : un peu partout étaient posés une guitare, un balai, un jeu d'échec et de nombreux autres objets dont Harry se promit de découvrir l'usage. Un feu ronflait chaleureusement dans la haute cheminée et faisait scintiller les étoiles collées au plafond qui se déplaçaient lentement.

-La maison est grande, tu as le premier étage pour toi tout seul, alors profites-en ! continua Lupin. La salle de bain est deux portes plus loin sur la gauche. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr que Winky se fera une joie de te rendre service.

Pendant qu'il faisait sa valise, Harry avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen de remercier Lupin et Tonks de l'accueillir. Mais à présent, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver lui semblait futile ; il se jeta dans les bras de Lupin.

-Oh, Remus, si vous saviez… comme je suis heureux d'être ici…

Lupin ne répondit rien, mais se racla consciencieusement la gorge. Quand Harry s'écarta de lui, il murmura :

-Ton père aurait été fier de toi…J'espère de tout mon cœur que Teddy te ressemblera…

Puis il se ressaisit, fit un large sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une violente caresse.

-Allons dîner.


	8. Toute chose a une fin

Voilà, amis lecteurs, vous en savez à peu près autant que moi. Remus est quelqu'un de si discret que je suis encore surprise qu'il m'ait dit autant de choses. Mais j'avoue que j'ai encore une foule de questions à lui poser ; il faut le convaincre d'y répondre !!

Si jamais vous êtes comme moi, je me ferai un plaisir de lui transmettre vos lettres de demande pour étoffer mon argumentation. Vous pouvez me les envoyer par hibou à :

Sentinelle

Assise à son bureau

Première fenêtre nord

Avant-dernière maison de la rue dans la ville-dont-je-préfère-taire-le-nom

Ou, pour les éventuels courageux qui savent se servir d'un ordinateur, vous pouvez les poster sur ce site…


End file.
